Oreo Cookies!
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Que pasa cuando una Hermione fanática de las Oreo se encuentra con un Draco cubierto de ellas... Adaptación.


**Oreo Cookies!**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Zoe Ch**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

- Hoy me quedare yo - dijo Fleur con una sonrisa - De acuerdo - le contesté con una sonrisa más grande

Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, tengo 24 años y trabajo en un kindergarten. Fleur (una de mis mejores amigas) trabaja allí también y siempre nos turnamos para atender la guardería de la tarde. Mi celular vibro. Revise y era un mensaje.

**Amor:**

**Voy en camino. Te espero en la calle.**

**Te amo. Draco**

No pude evitar la gran sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro. Draco es mi novio... prometido!  
Tenemos 2 años de andar de novios y hace 1 mes me pidió matrimonio, nos casamos dentro de 3 meses. No podía caber de felicidad, y Luna (mi otra mejor amiga y mejor amiga de Draco) no cabía de la emoción por poder organizar la boda.

Me despedí de Fleur con un beso, y me encamine a la salida. Al cruzar la puerta vi al pequeñín de Dean Thomas, un encantador niño de 3 añitos con unos hermosos ojos que muestran toda su inocencia. Me vio y me regaló una preciosa sonrisa, la que correspondí.

Se acercó a mí, y me tendió unos tulipanes con una galleta.

- Es pada usted maesta - dijo viendo al suelo. Tome las flores en mis manos y me puse en cuclillas. - Oh Dean, son preciosas - dije sobando su mejilla - Gracias! Levantó la vista y me traspasó con esos ojos dilatados por la emoción.

- De nada - dijo sonriendo de nuevo - La quiedo mucho!

- Yo igual príncipe - lo abracé, cuando lo solté tomó mi cara con sus pequeñas manitas y me dio un inocente beso en los labios. Se sonrojo y corrió donde su mamá que lo veía con ternura. A lo lejos me hizo una seña con las manos y le correspondí. Me puse en pie y mire hacia adelante. Y ahí dentro del auto viéndome con una sonrisa estaba mi milagro personal.

Me acerque al auto y entre en el asiento del copiloto. Me tomo por el cuello y me atrajo a sus labios, que sabían a chocolate y menta; un manjar de dioses. El beso se tornó más pasional cuando sujeto sus manos en mi cintura y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos buscando toda la cercanía posible. Un carraspeo nos detuvo.

- Búsquense un hotel - dijo Luna asqueada. JA! Como si no la he visto con Neville! Casi se lo traga!

- Hola Luna. Si estoy muy bien, el clima está bien - dije con sarcasmo a lo que ella soltó una risita que me hizo sonreír

- Hola a ti también guapo - le dije a Draco acariciando su mejilla y él me regalo una hermosa sonrisa digna solo de un dios griego como el

- Lo único hermoso aquí eres tú - dijo con brillo en sus ojos y me sonroje. Por más que estuviera con él no me acostumbraba a sus halagos

- Y ahora van de melosos - dijo Luna exasperada - No tienen nada mejor que hacer!

- Cálate Luna! - dije enojada - Todos sabemos, que tú eres peor con Neville!

Se quedó callada no sin antes bufar. Ella tan infantil.

- Quien era ese niño? - dijo Draco con una mueca

- Ah, Dean Thomas - dije sonriendo - Que pasa con él?

- Es que... - calló y continuo un minuto después - ¡Te besó, le gustas!

- Draco Malfoy celoso de un niño de 3 años - dije riendo a carcajada limpia. A lo que Luna me acompañó.

- Luna! - dijo enojado - Tu eres igual, o te olvidas de Hannah; la hija de 4 años que se le prende a Neville cuando lo ve... y tu odias!

Luna se calló, pero yo no pude evitar riéndome, ahora de Luna también.

- ¡Hermione, basta! - gritaron los 2 y me callé al instante.

- Amor, ¡es un niño! - dije viéndolo a los ojos - Se siente atraído a mí, porque soy una segunda figura materna. Busca protección en mí. Yo lo quiero, pero como uno quiere a un hermanito o hijo. Es obvio que a mí me gustan más grandecitos...

Alzo una ceja, medité mi comentario. Gran doble sentido. Y como la típica Hermione, me sonroje como un tomate. El rio suavemente y me dio otro beso que me hizo olvidar todo. Me soltó y puso en marcha el auto. Luna iba sumida en sus pensamientos y Draco viendo la calle, así que decidí revisar las flores que me dio Dean.

Eran 3 hermosos tulipanes, un rojo, un morado y un blanco. Amarrados con un listón verde y dentro del amarre una galleta oreo. OREO!

Salté en mi asiento, Draco me vio preocupado, dirigió su vista a mis manos y volvió a sonreír.

- Anda, cómela! Loca oreo - dijo riendo

Para cuando dijo eso ya tenía 2 en mi boca. Las oreo eran mi obsesión más grande, después de Draco :D! Me las prohibía a mí misma porque me ponían demasiado hiperactiva y siempre terminaba lastimada. Entonces, cada vez que veo una OREO enloquezco de ansiedad. De mi boca solo salían MMMM! AHHH! que expresaban el placer que producía su sabor a mis papilas gustativas.

- Estaban buenas, eh? - dijo Draco riendo.

- Demasiado - dije riendo - Lo malo es que andaré ansiosa toda la tarde. El cuerpo me la va pedir.

Reímos de nuevo, con Luna incluida que salió de su trance y me miro con picardía. Que tramaba?

Llegamos a mi casa, me despedí de Luna y de mi novio. Entré a mi apartamento. Almorcé algo ligero, me fui a mi cuarto. Me acosté con la intención de ver TV un rato, pero en unos minutos me dormí. Lo único que recuerdo es una voz diciendo "Duerme Hermione, yo me encargo de todo", para luego rendirme en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Hermione, despierta - dijo alguien mientras me movía suavemente por los hombros

- MMM! No quiero! - dije como una infante tapándome la cara con una almohada

- Vamos Mione! - dijo la voz chillona de Luna, !maldita¡

Me levanté algo enojada solo para encontrarme con la cara de complacencia de Luna

- Que quieres? - dije sentándome en la cama

- Que te pongas esto - señalo unas prendas en sus manos- Y que me acompañes a un lado!

- Y que gano yo? - dije fastidiada por tanto secreto

- Más de lo que crees! - dijo con su sonrisa malvada - Además, tiene que ver con Draco.

No necesite más, me puse en pie.

- Que tengo que hacer? - dije ya ansiosa por ver a mi cielo personal

Me jalo y me llevó al baño de mi habitación. Era todo un salón de belleza y ahí estaba Fleur. Ella era novia de Bill, otro amigo de Luna y Draco. Todas éramos familia!

La sesión de Hermione comenzó y entre ambas desenredaron mi pelo y peinaron levemente. Fleur me maquilló suavemente y Luna me tendió la ropa.

Era una pequeña falda negra y una camisa de tirantes a juego. Además de una ropa interior que dejaba nada a la imaginación.

- Luna, por favor! - dije molesta - Que es esto?

- ROPA! - dijo Luna desesperada - Póntela, es tarde!

A regañadientes me puse la "ropa", menos mal eran unas sandalias las que me tendió. Me mataría con tacones. Me mire por última vez y debo reconocer que me veía guapa.

Me subí al auto de Luna. A si olvide mencionar que estaban podridos en dinero, y aun así no entendía como Draco me prefería sobre todas las Barbies que lo rodeaban. "Tú eres lo único que deseo Hermione. Eres más hermosa que cualquier otra " me contestó cuando le pregunté aquella vez y desde ese día mi autoestima había crecido.

No presté atención al camino, solo me di cuenta que llegamos cuando Luna me pidió que bajara. Lo hice y las seguí. Llegamos a una hermosa casa. Abrieron y me sorprendió, amueblada finamente al estilo Malfoy, espaciosa. Perfecta. Un jardín inmenso con piscina.

Las chicas me miraron fijamente.

- Mione, de verdad te gustan las OREO? - preguntó Luna enarcando una hermosa ceja

- Me encantan! - dije sonriendo - Mi segunda obsesiona después de Draco!

- OK! - dijo Fleur emocionada - Todo va a salir bien entonces!

Mi cara de duda debió ser de foto porque rompieron a reír. Se fueron caminando a la puerta y yo seguía estática frente a las escaleras.

- A dónde van?¨- pregunté al ver que se iban

- Lejos - dijo Luna seria - Es tu sorpresa! Sube, en el último cuarto!

- Disfrútala! - dijo Fleur, me lanzaron un beso y se fueron. Sentí el auto rugir y marcharse a toda velocidad.

Subí lentamente las escaleras. Camine mirando cada detalle del pasillo. Había unas 4 habitaciones. Llegué a la última puerta, con cuidado la abrí-

No estaba preparada para lo que vi. El cuarto era hermoso, con una preciosa y grande cama en medio y encima de ella estaba Draco ... CUBIERTO DE POLVO Y GALLETAS OREO!

Tuve que sostenerme de un mueble, que hizo ruido. Los ojos grises del Dios griego acostado en la cama, me vieron con curiosidad y anhelo. Pero mi boca estaba hecha agua!

Por Dios Draco en bóxer cubierto de oreos! Como quería que pensara con claridad?

- Linda? - dijo con voz sensual y yo ya estaba empapada

- Draco - dije con voz ahogada - Te ves delicioso!

Lo dije sin pensar y el rio.

- Te gusta? - dijo - Yo sé que es tu obsesión, así que me valí de ellas para tener este momento contigo!

No conteste, me acerque a él. Me senté en la orilla de la cama.

- Puedo? - dije señalando una galleta en su abdomen

- Se supone que debes comerlas todas, adelante! - dijo sonriendo

Tome la galleta y al rozar su piel sentí una descarga eléctrica recorriéndome. La lleve a mi boca, susurre un MMM! El me vio directo a los ojos y vi sus ojos nublados de deseo. No habíamos intimado nunca porque él decía que yo debía llegar virgen al matrimonio pero mande todo al carajo. Seria suya y el mío.

Lentamente lo deje sin galletas, dejándolo solo con polvo de ellas en su cuerpo magnifico. No es que nunca lo haya visto en bóxer, pero con oreo encima todo cambiaba. Note que después de tanta caricia Draco estaba evidentemente excitado. Pensé que haría después, lamerlo sería muy atrevido pero que más daba. ES MIO!

Lamí lentamente sus tobillos y subí por cada una de sus piernas llevándome las migajas combinadas con su sabor a lilas, miel y sol. Al llegar casi a su entre pierna sus gemidos eran incontrolables y me encantaba escuchar mi nombre salido de sus labios en gemidos.

Subí a su abdomen y me deleite musculo con musculo. Llegue a su pecho y lamí todo escuchando más gemidos en respuesta. Su clavícula hundida y hermosa estaba llena de polvo y de tanto succionar le quedo un pedazo quedo morado. Pero me encanto, te decía: "Déjalo Perra, tiene dueña"

Bese sus ojos, nariz, ojos ya que los tenia cerrados y sus labios por ultimo uniendo mi sabor a chocolate al suyo de menta. El beso se tornó más pasional cuando nuestras lenguas se juntaron luchando una batalla que no tenía ganador. Sus manos acariciaban mi cintura pero luego bajaron a mi trasero a lo que solté un gemido. Subió a mis senos y yo ya estaba incontrolable. Me tumbo en la cama, me beso de nuevo y luego quito lentamente cada prenda de mi cuerpo. Dejando besos en cada parte descubierta, de un momento a otro. Ambos estábamos desnudos, jadeantes acariciándonos mutuamente.

- Draaaaaco! - grité cuando su mano se posó en mi centro - Deja de jugar!

- Que quieres preciosa? - dijo sonriendo - Dímelo!

- Hazme tuya! - dije en un gemido

- Ya lo eres! - dijo entrando en mi

Dicen que siempre duele, pero a mí no me dolió. Fue molesto, pero de un segundo a otro el placer me inundo. Mis jadeos encendían más a Draco que aceleraba el ritmo.

Después de unos minutos o quizás horas, llegamos al clímax juntos. Gritando el nombre del otro.

Sintiendo ese cosquilleo desde la punta de los pies hasta el último vaso sanguíneo de mi cabeza.

Salió de mí y me sentí vacía, la unión completa que habíamos vivido me hizo sentir así. Necesitada de su presencia. Pero lo compenso acercándome a él y me arropo con su manta mientras lo veía a los ojos, subida en su pecho.

- Te amo, mi Hermione - dijo sobando mi cabeza - Nuestra primera vez... en nuestra casa!

La duda me inundo y él lo noto. Me beso, y sonrió.

- Si mi amor - dijo riendo - Esta casa es nuestra!

Lo bese salvajemente, pero demostrando mi amor, adoración y por qué no decirlo deseo.

- Benditas sean las Oreos - dijo sonriendo - Te mantendrán despierta toda la noche…

* * *

Aquí esta esté fic!

Espero que les haya gustado. Fue… interesante… :)

Besitos,

Old Brown Shoe :P


End file.
